gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.17 W szeregach armii
Chef: Witajcie widzowie. Jak zapewne wiecie Chris McLean został zwolniony z posady gospodarza show, więc teraz ja przejmuję tę robote, zrozumiano? Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko to zacznijmy kolejne wyzwanie w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: To było po prostu podłe. Jak oni mogli tak ze sobą tajnie współpracować? Courtney: Wiesz że zdarzają się różne oszustwa, w historii reality show to nie jest pierwsze. Trent: Przynajmniej wykopaliśmy stąd tę pare oszustów. DJ: Tak, ale teraz jesteśmy skazani na szefa Hatcheta. Chef: Na dół szeregowi, nie mam zamiaru czekać. Gwen: Ał, chyba się uderzyłam. DJ: Lepiej robić to co karze. Chef: Słusznie. Otrząśniecie się z tych prostych zadanek Chrisa i wejdziecie w prawdziwe piekło. Bridgette: Wiedziałam żeby wyjąć szefa z koszyka. Chef: 20 pompek, natychmiast. Bridgette: Ech... Chef: Dzisiaj wcielicie się w amerykańskich szeregowych z armii powstańczej, a żeby było miło to pod koniec wyzwania odpadną dwie osoby. Geoff: Co? Cody: No bez żartów. Chef: Podwarzacie mój bezcenny autorytet? O nie, nie daruję...200 pompek!!! Migiem! Bridgette: Chcę zgłosić ze skończyłam i... Chef: I przyszłaś zgłosić się po więcej? Prawdziwy żołnierz, dam Ci 30 extra pompek. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Bridgette: Nie to miałam na myśli... Chef: I lepiej nie zdradzaj co miałaś na myśli, na terytorium wroga lepiej nie zdradzać swoich zamiarów. Courtney: Z całym szacunkiem szefie, ale czy moglibyśmy przejść do dzisiejszych wyzwań? Chef: Ależ oczywiście młoda damo. Jak już mówiłem, wcielicie się w amerykańskich żołnierzy. Nie będzie to jedno zadanie, przyszykowałem ich więcej. Ale na początek, przyodziejcie tamte łachy żołnierskie i zgłoście się za 10 minut. Gwen: Kiedy one były prane? Geoff: Nie wiem, ale cuchną jakby szef je znalazł na śmietnisku. Chef: A co sobie myślałeś? Mamy skromny budżet. Skoro już się ubraliście to do rzeczy. Na rozgrzewkę tor przeszkód. Osoba z najlepszym czasem wygra tę konkurencje. No, kto chcę zacząć? - - - Chef: Podziwiam wasz zapał do walki, ale nie wszyscy na raz. Dobra, ty zaczniesz Tyler. Tyler: O nie, moje najgorsze obawy się spełniły, nieeeeeeee!!! Chef: Nie panikuj, zaczynamy. Pierwszy odcinek, ruchome piaski. Tyler: Błee, nie mogę stąd wyjść. Chef: Szybciej! Drugi odcinek, tak zwana ścieżka zdrowia, hehe. Tylko dość wysoka. Tyler: Jak ja mam na to wejść? Chef: Coś wykombinujesz, czas Ci leci. Tyler: Jakoś się udało. Chef: Kolejny odcinek toru to basen z węgorzami elektrycznymi. Tyler: Zaraz...ał, uda mi się...ał, jeszcze chwila...ał! Chef: I ostatni odcinek, musisz się przeczołgać pod wiszącymi toporami. Ale uważaj, jeden gwałtowny ruch i topór spadnie. Tyler: Czego to on nie wymyśli? Chef: Gratulacje żołnierzu, ukończyłeś tor w 30 sekund. Nawet nieźle. Zobaczmy jak sobie poradzą inni. DJ, teraz twoja kolej. DJ: Ale coś może mi się stać. Chef: Jazda na tor! DJ: Dobrze, dobrze... Chef: Zaczynaj, odliczam czas... DJ: Nie poradzę sobie... Chef: Dobra, skończyłeś, twój czas minuta 20 sekund. Kiepsko. Geoff: Zdarza się stary. Chef: Geoff, teraz ty. Geoff: Nie ma sprawy. Chef: 26 sekund. Cody! Cody: A muszę? Jestem zmęzony po pompkach. Chef: Koniecznie! ...47 sekund. Teraz Trent. Trent: Spoko stary, to będzie prościzna. Chef: 24 sekundy. Geoff: Nieźle stary. Chef: Gwen! Gwen: Nie zapowiada się za dobrze. Chef: 43 sekundy. Courtney! Courtney: Raz się żyje. Chef: 33 sekundy. Została nam jeszcze Bridgette, twoja kolej. Bridgette: Łatwizna. Chef: O nieźle, 18 sekund. Bridgette: Haha. Chef: Dobra szeregowi, czas na zadanie numer dwa. Podzielicie się na dwie równe grupy. Będziecie ze sobą walczyć jeden na jednego. Osoba niezdolna do walki zamienia się na kolejną, której dróżynie najszybciej skończą się zawodnicy, przegrywa! Bridgette wygrała wyzwanie pierwsze więc wybiera jako pierwsza, a drugą osobą wybierającą będzie Trent. Bridgette: Wybieram Geoffa. Trent: A niech to. Ja biorę Courtney. Bridgette: DJ. Trent: Tyler. Bridgette: Gwen. Trent: Cody. Ehhh... Chef: Dobrze, wybierzcie kolejnośc, taktykę i wystawcie pierwszych nieszczęśników do boju. Trent: Tyler, ty idziesz pierwszy. Tyler: Ma się rozumieć, wygram bez problemu. Bridgette: Kto chcę iść na pierwszy ogień? Geoff: Ja z chęcią. Bridgette: Świetnie. Chef: Zawodnicy na pole walki. Możecie używać wszystkiego co znajdziecie pod ręką do powalenia przeciwnika. Proszę o pierwszą parę. Tyler: Ja będę walczył. Geoff: o ho ho, to będzie bułka z miasłem. Tyler: Nie żartuj sobie. Zaraz zadam Ci cios z mojego prawego sierpowego. Geoff: No dawaj, tylko się nie przewróć. Tyler: A masz, ałaa... Chef: Miałeś udrzyć jego. Kto zamieni Tylera? Trent: Cody, twoja kolej. Cody: No dobra. Geoff: To też nie będzie trudne. Cody: Muszę ruszyć głową. Chef: Geoff bierze krzesło i...ała, to musiało boleć. Cody: Mamusiu! Trent: O nie, jak tak dalej pójdzie to nas wybiją. COurtney, zostałaś ty i ja, już na pole walki. Courtney: Nie mam szans. Poddaje się. Trent: Nie możesz tego zrobić. Ech, ja też się poddaję. Chef: Mięczaki, prawdziwy żołnierz nigdy się nie poddaje. Ogłaszam że Geoff zapewnił już sobie nietykalność doskonałym występem w drugim wyzwaniu. Teraz czas na trzecie i ostatnie. Zostajecie w tych samych składach. Dróżyna Bridgette będzie armią niewolników, a grupa Trenta będzie żołnierską policją. Niewolnicy zostaną zamknięci w obozie koncentracyjnym. Za to policjanci muszą pilnować by nie uciekli. Pierwszy niewolnik, który ucieknie, dostanie nietykalność. Geoff, możesz odpocząć i nie brać udziału bo już wygrałeś. Geoff: Super. Trent: Ale z naszej dróżyny poważnie ucierpieli Cody i Tyler. Chef: To jeszcze lepiej. Policja musi być zorganizowana nawet we dwójke. Za to wy możecie uzyskać nietykalność łapiąc uciekinierów. Ale nie macie prawa wchodzenia do bunkru w którym oni zostaną zamknięci. Courtney: Mamy duże szanse, ile jest wyjść? Chef: Trzy. Trent: Akurat po jednym dla każdego z nich. Courtney: Nie pękaj, Złapiemy kogoś i otrzymamy nietykalność, to będzie najważniejsze. Chef: Zaczynajcie! DJ: Musimy pomyśleć, nie możemy na raz wyjść bo obstawią dwa wejścia i tylko jeden z nas ucieknie. Gwen: To pójde na zwiady i popatrze przy którym z wyjść oni są. Bridgette: Ja zobacze czy ten dach dałoby się jakoś rozwalić. Jest drabina więc to będzie genialna okazja. Trent: Idź sprawdzić co tak się dzieje, widzę że coś się rusza. Gwen: O nie zauważyli że otwieram drzwi, muszę wracać. Courtney: Nic nie ma. Bridgette: Wspaniale, wycięłam dziure w dachu. DJ: To wychodź, ja sprawdzę czy ktoś jeszcze nie pilnuję. Gwen: Nic z tego, są dobrze ustawieni. DJ: Ale przy którym wyjściu nie ma nikogo. Gwen: Przy tamtym. DJ: Wychodzę, zobacze czy sie uda. Jak nie to trudno. Trent: Aha, mam Cię. DJ: Ojoj. Chef: Trent, zdobywasz nietykalność. DJ, będziesz zagrożony. Gwen: O nie, muszę wyjść innymi drzwiami. Sprubuje tutaj. Tak! Nikogo nie ma. Uciekam. Bridgette: Tak, wspiełam się na dach. Teraz tylko...aaa...! Courteny: Widzę Cię. Możesz już zejść. Bridgette: A niech to. Chef: Koniec, mam wyniki. Bezpieczni są Geoff, Trent, Gwen i Courteny. Reszta jest zagrożona. Jednak dzisiaj nie będziecie wy głosować, ja wybiorę dwójkę pechowców którzy opuszczą dzisiaj misato. Na pewno zostaje Bridgette. Bridgette: O tak. Chef: Zaimponowała mi dzisiaj. A poza tym zostanie jeszcze jedna osoba. Tyler, Cody i DJ. Jesteście zagrożeni. DJ: Mamusiu. Cody: O nie. Tyler: A niech to. Chef: Zgodnie z obietnicą, dzisiaj odpadnie dwójka z was. Ogłaszam, że pierwszą osobą któa pożegna się z programem jest... ...DJ! Przykro mi żołnierzu, ale na torze przeszkód się nie popisałeś. DJ: No cóż, fajnie było. Narka wszystkim. Geoff: Żegnaj ziom. Chef: Cody i Tyler. Tyler, podczas toru przeszkód poszło Ci źle. W walce jeszcze gorzej. Cody, ty nieźle się spisałeś na torze i przynajmniej próbowałeś walczyć, jednak przyznam że Ciebie nie lubię. Cody: Dzięki za szczerość. Chef: Jednak odprawię stąd tylko jedno z was. Tym jednym będzie dzisiaj...Cody. Cody: Ech... Tyler: Juhu, zostaję! Chef: Żegnam i ciebie. Dzisiaj odpadło aż dwóch uczestników. Jednak to jeszce nie koniec. Co będzie dalej, przekonacie się niebawem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.